Their ThoughtsMy Thoughts
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: Both Boyd's and Grace's points of view on after the argument during Season 6, Double Bind. Boyd wondering wether he wants Grace to return and Grace wondering wether or not she should return. Each PoV in 3rd and 1st person.
1. Chapter 1 His Thoughts

**Note: All these characters and episodes are the BBC's. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!**

**Summary: Both Boyd and Grace's thoughts on after the argument during Season 6 DOUBLE BIND. Both in 3rd & 1st person**

**Pairing: Boyd/Grace**

**Rating: K+**

**His Thoughts**

Did he want her to return?

The answer was 'yes'

Of course he did

He never meant to shout at her

or say the things he did

It was just in a fit of anger

But he had

And once said, he knew had gone far

Too far

He had crossed a line

The line of their friendship

The one he crossed so many times

But this time he had just stepped over it too far

He knew that he sometimes took their friendship to its limit

But that was because he knew they would pull through

Together

Their friendship was strong

Stronger than he thought it was

She was the one who was always there for him

The one who understood him

The one who knew what to say and what to do

In any kind of situation

No matter how difficult he could be

But now she had left

Left the team

Because of him

And he did not know wether she was coming back or not

To him that thought was just horrible

She was the one who kept them together

The one who kept him in line

He felt bad about what he had said to her

He knew that what had came out of his mouth

Sounded like she didn't mean anything to the team

or to him

But that was far from the truth

All he wanted to do was turn back the clock

Turn it back so he could take away all those words

Those hurtful words he had said to her

But he couldn't

And that was the truth


	2. Chapter 2 My Thoughts Boyd 1st person

**My Thoughts**

Do I want her to return?

The answer is 'yes'

Of course I do

I never meant to shout at her

or say the things I did

It was just in a fit of anger

But I had

And once said, I knew had gone far

Too far

I had crossed a line

The line of our friendship

The one I have crossed so many times

But this time I had just stepped over it too far

I know that I sometimes took our friendship to its limit

But that's because I know we always pull through

Together

Our friendship is strong

Stronger than I thought it was

She's the one who is always there for me

The one who understands me

The one who knows what to say and what to do

In any kind of situation

No matter how difficult I can be

But now she has left

Left the team

Because of me

And I do not know wether she was coming back or not

To me that thought is just unbearable

She is the one who keeps them together

The one who keeps me in line

I feel bad about what I said to her

I know that what had came out of my mouth

Sounded like she didn't mean anything to the team

or to me

But that is far from the truth

All I want to do is turn back the clock

Turn it back so I can take away all those words

Those hurtful words I said to her

But I can't

And that is the truth


	3. Chapter 3 Her Thoughts

**Her Thoughts**

Does she want to return?

The answer is simple

The answer is 'yes'

Of course she does

She knows the team need her

But does he need her?

The answer is she isn't sure

She knows she shouldn't have snapped at him

But what she had said had, had some truths in it

He hadn't dealt well with Mel's death

And he knows that

He just can be so difficult sometimes

He knows that his grief is affecting his work

And how he treats the team

Lately she has noticed that almost every single second they were arguing

She has known him for over eight years

And over those years she has noticed changes

Noticed changes in him

Ever since Mel died

He became more distant

He began to loose him temper more

He began to shout at the team more often

He became a one man team

And to her that made her wonder whether she was actually needed anymore.


	4. Chapter 4 My Thoughts Grace's PoV 1st

**My Thoughts**

Do I want to return?

The answer is simple

The answer is 'yes'

Of course I do

I know the team need me

But does he need me?

The answer is I'm not sure

I know I shouldn't have snapped at him

But what I had said had, had some truths in it

He hadn't dealt well with Mel's death

And he knows that

He just can be so difficult sometimes

He knows that his grief is affecting his work

And how he treats the team

Lately I had noticed that almost every single second we were arguing

I have known him for over eight years

And over those years I have noticed changes

Noticed changes in him

Ever since Mel died

He became more distant

He began to loose him temper more

He began to shout at the team more often

He became a one man team

And to me that makes me wonder whether I'm actually needed anymore.


End file.
